<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spreading Like Wildfire by YanDanTDM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174242">Spreading Like Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM'>YanDanTDM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(we die like men), BDubs is scared asmr, Drabble, Gen, Mycelium Resistance, NHO, Not Beta Read, Sporadic Writing, hep - Freeform, new hermit order, not that angsty, season 7, short fic, so of course it’s bad, the mycelium resistance is the new nho oh sh, twisted logic, written in less than an hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BDubs looks over the mycelium with scorn. And with fear.</p><p>Only his old friends would know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spreading Like Wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BDubs looked at the mycelium spreading through the shopping district with scorn. He was simply there to restock his shops, but every time he saw the mycelium he couldn’t help but replace it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a mask around Scar, pretending that he simply disliked how it looked, how it looked around the shopping district. And he did, don’t get him wrong. He loved the way the grass made things look natural. He loved the possibilities. And he enjoyed sitting at the bottom of Mayor Scar’s throne as Scar scorned the mycelium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not of Scar, though he’ll admit Scar was a bit scary, when he gets all commanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the mycelium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spread like wildfire, one minute it was all grass, next minute the mycelium had erupted like spiders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs looked towards the jungle in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mycelium was spreading. And it could be slowly taking over the Mycelium Resistance’s minds. And they seemed oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew very well what that was like. He knew that well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow feeling of losing your mind as a force unknown of the biomes corrupts you, leaving you vulnerable, leaving you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mindless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs looked at the sheep all tied up. The wolves took care of them easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was why he allowed the HEP to happen. Because he could not simply let another group of hermits be consumed by the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, while they were rivals for now, they were still hermits. And they would always be hermits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t let them get hurt, that wouldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, so he just had to get rid of the mycelium as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mycelium resistance, while bad, had to be safe. And with HEP’s help, they were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’d have to be defeated in order to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, safety is what a mayoral advisor should care about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mycelium was taking over their souls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs would not let that happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short, I wrote this in less than an hour, okay? Anyways, basically someone on the Hermitblr Discord said that all the nHo were on different sides in the war and I just went “oh, angst?” and wrote this. Sorry Bdubs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>